Windows:Vista:5048:winmain idx02
}} Windows "Longhorn" Build 5048 is the first Omega-13 build of Windows Vista to leak after the development reset of Windows "Longhorn". It was released to attendants of WinHEC 2005, and was known as the "Longhorn Developer Preview". This pre-beta build introduces the Aero theme that would become a part of Vista. It has a new wallpaper and some very Vista-like interface areas. Windows Media Player 10 and Internet Explorer 6 SP2 are also now present. Many of the icons from later pre-reset builds have returned, albeit with minor alterations. A few icons are also new to this build. However, the Control Panel and Printers icons are from Windows 95. This build features the Windows Aero theme and visual effects. Reportedly, there is a limit of 50 files per folder imposed, but it can be bypassed by viewing icons in groups. While Microsoft had made a significant amount of progess in reinstating "Longhorn" features, many were surprised that this and other builds compiled around the time more closely resembled Windows XP and Windows Server 2003 than pre-reset Longhorn builds. Technology blogger and Windows enthusiast Paul Thurrott once stated: "My thoughts are not positive, not positive at all. This is a painful build to have to deal with after a year of waiting, a step back in some ways. I hope Microsoft has surprises up their sleeves. This has the makings of a train wreck." This build includes DWM, but it can crash when starting. Betaarchive user ovctvct wrote a tutorial on how to enable DWM without any crash. It calls itself Beta 1 in the setup handle, but is not true Beta 1. It uses the old way of logging in (the one seen in Windows 2000) by default. The 'new' login screen can be enabled in the control panel, but it is just an exact replica of Windows XP's login screen. The auto login used for the default user account in the build makes the new login screen throw up an error. This can be safely ignored. Features Windows "Longhorn" Build 5048 includes preliminary versions of core features that would appear in the RTM version of the operating system. As build 5048 is the first build to be released publicly by Microsoft after the development reset, it is notable and significant for being the first post-reset build to incorporate many of the concepts and features that were seen previously. Some of its features include: * A new zoom feature in Microsoft Paint previously observed in Windows "Longhorn" Build 4051 * Aero Wizards * Advanced Search UI * Desktop Window Manager * Help and Support Center (Help Pane) * Improvements to Windows Explorer, including the addition of the breadcrumb bar, the Command Bar, the reinstatement of the Details Pane, capacity indicators for partitions in Computer, column headers for all icon viewing modes, and new options for grouping and sorting files, checkboxes for files * Ink File Names * Instant Search * "Longhorn" Error Reporting * Microsoft Anna speech synthesizer * Network Access Protection * Network Location Awareness (NLA) * New Category Control Panel viewing mode and applets for installed programs * People Near Me * Portable Media Devices Control Panel applet seen in "Longhorn" 4074 * Scalable icons (Holding the CTRL key and using a mouse scroll wheel) * Self-Healing NTFS * Speech recognition; speech training wizard * Start menu features, including a search box and inline "All Programs" menu * Sync Manager * User Account Control * Windows Diagnostic Infrastructure (WDI) * Windows System Assessment Tool (WinSAT) Screenshots TBA. Screenshots x64 (TBA)